project_qfandomcom-20200214-history
What's In Project Q v1.0
Project Q v1.0 Release Date: August 24, 2009 This is the first release of Project Q v1.0, a compilation of art assets to be used with the game Neverwinter Nights. 'q_2da' Modified 2da resources needed to allow NWN to include all Q resources 'q_creatures' New and updated creatures from the Q team, CODI, DLA, and other artists. Creatures listed with an (O) are replacement models for existing NWN models. Animals Snow Owl Fish, Bass Fish, Trout Tiger Horses (21) Dire Wolf (O) Dog (O) Wolf (O) Winter Wolf (O) Worg (O) Humanoid Thri-kreen Kappa Kobold, Elven Chain Goblin, Chieftain (O) Goblin, Elite_A (O) Goblin, Elite_B Goblin, Shaman_A (O) Goblin, Shaman_B (O) Goblin_A (O) Goblin_B (O) Goblin, Mounted Lizardman, Warrior_A (O) Lizardman, Warrior_B (O) Lizardman, Shaman_A (O) Lizardman, Shaman_B (O) Lizardman, Chieftain_A (O) Lizardman, Chieftain_B (O) Asabi, Warrior (O) Asabi, Shaman (O) Asabi, Chieftain (O) Kenku Kenku, Heavy Kuotoa Kuotoa, Hunter_A Kuotoa, Hunter_B Kuotoa, Shaman_A Kuotoa, Shaman_B Orc_A (O) Orc_B (O) Orc, Chieftain (O) Orc, Champion_A (O) Orc, Champion_B (O) Orc, Shaman_A (O) Orc, Shaman_B (O) Tanarukk Constructs Golem, Amethyst Golem, Diamond Golem, Emerald 1 Golem, Emerald 2 Golem, Ruby Golem, Saphire Golem, Topaz Shield Guardian (O) Shield Guardian, Weathered Shield Guardian, Greater Golem, Stone (O) Planar Mephistopheles (Large & Small) (O) Hezrou Balrog Kocrachn Cornugan (Horned Devil) Shadow Mastiff (O) Dromite Hell Hound (O) Fenhound (O) Yanoloth Ultroloth Fensir Old Smiley Ol' Rednose Monodrone Modron, Secondus Mezzoloth Marut Manes Maelephant Ireni Hiverkid Harys Hatchis Fell Old Githyanki Ergoo Dustmen Dusty Drecth Dabus Bleice Aoskarian Hound Parai Undead Lich (O) Mohrg (O) Mummy, Common (O) Mummy, Warrior (O) Mummy, Warrior (O) Mummy, Greater (O) Demilich (O) Dracolich (O) Skeleton Chieftain (O) Skeleton Common (O) Skeleton Mage (O) Skeleton Priest (O) Skeleton Warrior (O) Skeleton Warrior (O) Skeleton Warrior Doom Knight (O) Doom Knight Commander (O) Ghast (O) Ghoul (O) Ghoul Lord (O) Ghoul Ravager (O) Wight (O) Vermin Spider, Bone Spider, Dire (O) Spider, Phase (O) Spider, Giant (O) Spider, Wraith (O) NPC Old Man (O) Boy 2 Boy 3 Bandit, Masked Bandit, Assassin Ranger Giant Ogre A (O) Ogre B (O) Ogre Chieftain A (O) Ogre Chieftain B (O) Ogre Berserker A Ogre Berserker B Ogre, Armour Ogre Mage A (O) Ogre Mage B (O) Ogre High Mage (O) Troll (O) Troll Berserker (O) Troll Shaman (O) Troll Chieftain (O) Troll, Rock Beast Treant Blink Dog (O) Shapechangers Were Rat (O) Were Cat now known as were tiger (O) Were Wolf (O) Were Wolf, Alpha Were Panther Were Rat Berserker 'q_items' 3-Part Shield System (Replaces NWN Shields) Large Tools Small Tools Beer Mugs (Social Pheno) Waitress Trays (Torch) Blueprints for shield, trap, medkit, poison, and many other items to use new models and icons. New Icons 12 Healing Kit 18 Poison 29 Musical Instruments (6 Kinds With Color Variations) 5 Bags of Dust 55 Traps 5 Magic Bags 1 Royal Proclaimation 1 Pumpkin 7 Replacement Grenade Icons 20 Coins 3 Gem-like Objects 7 Light Gems 7 Ioun Stones 'q_placeables' 413 New Placeables Including 124 by the CODI Team. 'q_portraits' 42 New PC Portraits 58 Creature Portraits 'q_race' Alternative Combat Phenotypes Romantic Animation Suite Social Phenotype 'q_sounds' Treant Sound Effects Custom CODI Creature Sound Effects 'q_tilesets' tno01 expansion tdt01 Desert expansion tni01 expansion & fixes tni02 fixes 'q_vfxgui' Playable Musical Instrument VFX for Social Pheno * Shields are shown initially from the rear in the toolset when viewed in the properties window. This is a known toolset bug with model types that use 3 part systems. Its is not noticeable with weapons as they appear the same front to back. * Standard items that have hak replacements to use new icons or models will show up as custom items in the module. *3-part shield system The 3 part shield system alters the model type of shields to be the same as weapons, aka, using 3 parts to combine and form the final shield. The bottom piece is the base shield, the middle piece is a center adornment, and the top piece is a special effect of some sort (such as burning arrows embedded in the shield or magical effects). Each shield model has 4 color variations that correspond to the 4 colors used with weapons: steel, gold, copper/bronze, dark. Standard shield blueprints have been updated to use the models. For those adding Q haks into an existing module, most shields should default to one of the new shields, though some shields may need to be fixed manually. *Alternate Combat System Q contains Alternate Combat Phenotype (ACP). *Social Phenotype system Q contains a social phenotype system that allows builders to use a unique phenotype for male human and half-elven NPCs for tavern settings. *Romantic Suite This is a collection of Ninjaweasel's NPC animations designed to add more intimacy into your module. These animations are intended for cutscene use only, as they involve coordinated movement from 2 NPCs at the same time. *A q_script.erf package will be available for download that will include scripts to incorporate these above systems easily into your modules. *Troglodytes Several new Bioware made Troglodyte models are now available. These have always been in the game, just not accessible as they were not included in the appearance.2da list. Animations Sets & New Phenotypes * Ragnarok_mr4 (alternative combat system) * Ninjaweasleman (romantic animation suite) * Tom_Banjo (social phenotype) Creatures: Animals * ragnarok_mr4 * Six * Thirkreen * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Clothing * Lisa * DLA * CODI Creatures: Constructs * DLA * Six * CODI * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Goblins * DLA * Six * Tom_Banjo * Kinarr Greycloak Creatures: Horses * Izk the Mad * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Kenku & Kuo-toa * Ryuujin Creatures: Lizardfolk * DLA * Tom_Banjo * Six Creatures: Ogres * Tom_Banjo * Ragnarok_mr4 * Six * lord rosenkrantz Creatures: Planar * CODI * Spellmans' Project * Magma * Soopaman * Six * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Trolls * diademus * Tom_Banjo * Six Creatures: Undead * Six * ragnarok_mr4 * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Vermin * Six * Tom_Banjo Icons * Eleazzaar * Morikhan (shields) Items: Shields * Morikahn * Six Items: Tools * Tom_Banjo Items: Torch * Tom_Banjo * Six Placeables: Misc * Tom_Banjo * Lord Sullivan * Six * Maxam * Danmar * Schazzwozzer Portraits * Sporeboy! * Eleazzaar * CODI * DLA Tilesets: Desert * Tom_Banjo Tilesets: TNI01 * Tom_Banjo Tilesets: TNI01 - Ship Interior * Six Tilesets: TNO * Tom_Banjo * Six Website Additional Graphics * Morikahn Special Thanks to: * the CODI team: Cory Sponseller (Schazzwozzer), Andy Nisbet (batinthehat), BigfootNZ, Sporeboy, Ghostfactory, Jupp, Stephan Spann, Eli Baskir, Adam Lowe, Vivian McLean, papermonk, and Kevin Horan. * lord rosenkrantz Category:Documentation